After the giant war ( solangelo )
by Artsy girl 66
Summary: Solangelo evolution after the giant war. Ships: solangelo ( obviously ), percabeth, exc... this is a really bad summary but I hope that the fic is better!
1. prologue

**_(A.N.): Solangelo is my favourite Percy Jackson Ship. This is my first fanfic so if it sucks then that's probably why. Feel free to leave comments and constuctive criticism;). Hope you have a great day!_**

Nico's POV

My name is Nico Di Angelo and Will Solace is my best friend. He's funny and kind. He cares more about my health then I do. There is just one minor detail that I may have forgotten to mention. I'm in love with him.

At the end of the giant war, while taking out Octavian's weapons, I found him insufferable. He wouldn't let me shadow travel or raise the dead. Once the war was over and the romans left camp, he put me on three days of bed rest. I wanted to be annoyed but deep down I wanted to spend time with him.

The first day, I succeeded at pushing the feelings I had down, but after the second, I couldn't deny it. I had a crush on Will Solace. We got to know each other and I soon realized that Will was pretty cool. By the end of the third day, we were friends.

After that we only got closer. But not in the way I really wanted. We became what one could only describe as best friends.

**_(A.N.) Hope you guys liked it! I'll probably upload again soon. Feel free to comment! Bye;)_**


	2. I will carry you if i have to

_**( A.N.) Sorry the last one was so short. This one will probably be a little bit longer. **_

_**Hope ya'll like it!**_

**_Disclaimer: I own 0% of this. I own only my story._**

_**Nico's POV**_

It was 6:47 am. It had been a month since my time in the infirmary.

I was alone in cabin 13 at camp halfblood as always. I had just started to open my eyes when I heard a loud bang coming from outside. I sat straight up. I thought that I'd imagined it so I laid back down. But just then I heard another bang followed by someone swearing quite loudly in Greek.

There was a knock on the door. I grabbed my sword from beside my bed but didn't get up. If they thought that I was asleep maybe they would go away.

But, unfortunately, about thirty seconds later, another knock cut through the silence. My curiosity got the best of me. I sat up, careful not to make any noise. I slowly and agonizingly unsheathed my Stygian iron sword. I slowly and silently stepped towards the cabin door. When I reached it, I stopped. I grabbed the door knob and quickly swung the door open. Standing in front of me was none other then...

Will Solace.

"Will?" I ask. "What are you doing here? It's 7 in the morning!"

"Hello to you too..." he said sarcastically.

"Hello" I said with an eye roll. "Now what are you doing here?"

"Well I came to wake you up for breakfast but well, you're already up so..."

"Will, you know that I don't eat breakfast..."

"Well that's about to change my friend." He said, smirking.

"Uhh, no it's not."

"Uhh, yes it is."

"No."

"I will carry you if I have to."

"No."

"Going up in 3..."

"No."

"2..."

"No."

"1..."

"No..."

Will bent down to grab my legs. I could not let him carry me into the dining pavelon.

"Fine! Fine. I'll go. Just let me change."

I turned away from him to head back into cabin 13. I couldn't see his face but I could tell that he was smirking.

**_(A.N.) Alright! That's chapter two! Please comment and let me know what you think. Feel free to give constructive criticism! I will probably post again by tomorrow! Have a great day! Bye._**


	3. Zoned out

**_(A.N) Hi guys! Hope you've enjoyed this so far! Sorry for the late update. I've been busier then expected and had some writers block. Feel free to comment! Read on!_**

**_Nico's POV_**

Will and I were walking to the dining pavilion for breakfast. As we walked, I was painfully aware of how close we were together. Our arms were almost touching. I wanted to reach out and grab his hand so badly, but I didn't. Instead, I took a step to the right, creating distance between us. Will didn't seem to notice.

Once we reached the dining hall, Will went and sat with the other Apollo campers, saying that I better eat and that he would see me after breakfast. I slowly dragged my feet toward my empty table. I new that it would be empty but still I wished it wasn't. The big three used to sit together but Percy was in New York with Annabeth and Jason was in California with Piper, which left me alone.

I decided that I might as well aplease Will and eat something. I decided on an orange. As I sat there, peeling my orange, I zoned out. There was this cold feeling around me. It was unnerving.

"Nico. Earth to Nico. Are you ok?"

"Huh?" I said, looking up quickly. Standing over me was Will, looking concerned.

"Are you alright?" He asked, worry strung through his voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lie, forming a small smile. "I just zoned out."

"Okay." He says still looking unsure. "If you start to feel sick, tell me ok?"

"Yes mom..." I say with a smirk and an eye roll.

To that I get a small smirk from Will. It gives me a warm feeling and I try to hide it, hoping he doesn't notice.

"Okay. Well I have a shift at the infirmary but see you later, ok?"

"Yeah sure." I say, plastering on a smile. That cold feeling was still on my mind.

And with a smile, Will walked off to the infirmary, leaving me alone.

I stood up off of the bench.

Might as get some sparring in.

As I walked back to cabin 13 to grabbed my sword, the cold feeling returned. Only stronger this time. This was starting to get wierd.

**_(A.N.) Ok. That was chapter three. Feel free to tell me what you think! I will try to update more frequently. Have a great day!_**


End file.
